cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Santiago, Chile
Top :Share link: Santiago .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] 2008 GMM. Santiago, Concepcion, and Temuco.]] .]] .]] ]] 2007 GMM. Santiago and Concepcion.]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. .cl links are for Chile. *Chile. Cannabis-related links. * MOVIMENTAL cultivatusderechos.cl - Marchas Cultiva tus Derechos. Twitter: @movimental *canamo.cl *amigosdelcannabis.cl *Flickr: Amigos Del Cannabis Chile *YouTube: amigosdelcannabis's Channel. * Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Movimental Cultiva tus Derechos. *Legalización de la Marihuana en Chile (Santiago). *AmigosdelCannabis RM (Adc). Twitter: *Amigos del Cannabis (ADC_CANNABIS). City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Santiago. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Santiago. *Wikitravel: Santiago de Chile. Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2012 Return to top. Bill Introduced To Legalize Marijuana In Chile. By Steve Elliott. October 3, 2012. GMM: *Miles marchan en Chile para defender la marihuana - América Latina - 20,000 people according to this El Nuevo Herald article. El Nuevo Herald is a McClatchy newspaper published daily in Spanish in Miami, Florida, in the United States. El Nuevo Herald's sister paper is The Miami Herald, also produced by the McClatchy Company. Facebook: *Marcha Cultiva tus Derechos 2012: No mas presos por plantar (Oficial Santiago). *MAMBO PLANTA PARTY: FIESTA AFTER MARCHA CULTIVA TUS DERECHOS 2012. 2011 Return to top. GMM. May 7, 2011: *Facebook: Marcha Cultiva tus Derechos 2011 Santiago. *Marcha Cultiva tus Derechos 2011 Santiago. *El Ciudadano » El 7 de mayo se realizará la Marcha Cultiva tus Derechos en Santiago. *Marcha CTD 2011. Marchas Cultiva tus Derechos. *Youtube: Cosechando Libertad 2011.mov. 2010 Return to top. May 16: *Video preview: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KAH5N-qPEI *Flyer: http://r.amigosdelcannabis.cl/2010_04_marcha/afiche_adc_carta.pdf *Forum: http://foro.amigosdelcannabis.cl/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=26500 *Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=78XwSNGVvik *Photos: http://www.amigosdelcannabis.cl/content/columna-marcha-2010 *Report: Un Exito la Marcha en Chile. Google translation: :Chile. Marcha marijuana: Demonstrators called for legalization of cannabis. Complete calm in the march was held yesterday for the decriminalization of marijuana. This event is part of a series of similar events that took place throughout Latin America, with the theme of "Grow Your Rights." In Chile, the parade was coordinated by the organization Movimental and performed at noon in Plaza Italia. :The central activity aimed to demonstrate "public, peaceful and festive war policy against drugs and prohibitionist laws." :According to organizers, these policies, "far from providing a face in an efficient, fair and democratic, other phenomena associated with psychoactive substances have ended up worsening the current situation, starting with drug trafficking." File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile.jpg|May 16 File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile 2.jpg|May 16 File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile 3.jpg|May 16 File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile 4.jpg|May 16 File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile 5.jpg|May 16 File:Santiago 2010 May 16 Chile 6.jpg|May 16 April events: *Facebook: GRAN BINGO Amigos Del Cannabis 2010. File:Santiago 2010 April 17 Bingo.jpg|April 17 Bingo. File:Santiago 2010 April 17 Bingo 2.gif|April 17 Bingo. File:Santiago 2010 April 17 Bingo 3.gif|April 17 Bingo. File:Santiago 2010 April 25.jpg|April 25. File:Santiago 2010 April 25 b.jpg|April 25. Jan. 10: File:Santiago 2010 Jan 10 Bingo.jpg|Jan. 10 Bingo. 2009 Return to top. GMM. May 17: *Foros Amigosdelcannabis.cl • Ver Tema - ORGANIZACION MARCHA 17 DE MAYO 2009. *Alozam´s Blog: Marcha por la despenalización de la MARIHUANA. 2008 Return to top. Santiago: director(at)canamo.cl, marcha(at)cultivatusderechos.org or revista(at)canamo.cl http://www.cultivatusderechos.cl or http://www.canamo.cl/ Reports, photos: http://coordinadoracannabis.blogspot.com May 25, 2008: *cultivatusderechos.cl report and photos. *Photos: http://www.flickr.com/photos/anticristo/sets/72157605252412946 ExpoCannabis. August 9: *http://www.fotolog.com/cn2seba/49874165 *http://www.carretes.cl/fiestas/2008-08-09-ExpoCannabis-Fiesta-en-Galpon-Victor-Jara-l3794.html *http://www.fotolog.com/_jozz_ *http://pitrufkentitlan.blogspot.com/2008/08/de-all-somos.html *Photos: http://www.fotolog.com/gondvibes/26845342 December 4, 2008: *Facebook: otra política de drogas es posible!!. 2007 Return to top. May 6, 2007 Global Marijuana March in Santiago, Chile. *2007 Santiago Cultivo sus Derechos en el Parque Forestal GMM calendar and other events. Forum: *http://amigosdelcannabis.cl/smf4/index.php?topic=12869.0 GMM graphics: http://gallery.marihemp.com/chile2007mmm-graphics Reports, photos: *http://coordinadoracannabis.blogspot.com/2007/06/algunas-imagenes-de-la-3ra-version-del.html *http://coordinadoracannabis.blogspot.com May 6, 2007 Global Marijuana March in Santiago, Chile. Youtube link. 2006 Return to top. May 21 and 28, 2006: *coordinadoracannabis.blogspot.com search *http://cultivatusderechos.blogspot.com/2006/05/movilizacion-en-la-prensay-con-permiso.html *http://cultivatusderechos.blogspot.com/2006/05/ufff-abril-se-nos-pas-volando.html *http://www.cultivatusderechos.cl/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=45&Itemid=54 Photos: *http://www.flickr.com/photos/cultivatusderechos/sets/72157594148578668/ *http://www.flickr.com/photos/42887664@N00/sets/72157594148578668/show/ -8972451983287933820 http://video.google.com/videoplay?docid=-8972451983287933820 2005 Return to top. GMM. May 15, 2005 photos: *http://www.flickr.com/photos/42887664@N00/sets/72057594133650430/show/ *http://cultivatusderechos.blogspot.com/2006/05/foto-reportaje-15-mayo-2005.html More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Santiago, Chile Category:Cities Category:City pages with embedded videos